Violence
by ellyiggy
Summary: What urges you to this violence? I don't know. Are you proud of it? Yes. Will you continue? Yes. Until when? Until he will be entirely mine. Warning: Dark! Non/con elements, ScotEng, Incest.


**Warning: this is a TRANSLATION of an original work by TheSuspectNumberOne, originally posted in Italian on , here . ?sid=628593. This work doesn't belong to me, I've only translated it into English, NOT MINE.**

 **Non-con, no graphic Rape, Incest, Scotland x England.**

 **Violence**

After several attempts, I finally manage to light the cigarette held between my lips.

My hands are trembling even though I am trying to hide it in every way.

I turn my head and the colour of blood catches my eye immediately.

I hear your moans and whimpers, even the sound of your teeth gritting in order to hold back whatever sound may escape your mouth.

 _I bet you'd rather be dead right now._

You uselessly attempt to stifle your sobbing, _are you afraid that I might be hearing you, England?_

I calmly take a drag of my cigarette, continuing to watch you out of the corner of my eye.

Your trembling hands are pressed tight against your mouth.

I can see the bruises that my own hands have left on your wrists and on your legs.

With the faint light entering through the window I see you are crying, pathetically, wide eyes staring at a point in front of you.

My gaze wanders on your naked body, totally devoid of clothes, with only a red stained bed sheet covering you.

I realize that I hate that sheet.

As I carelessly finish my cigarette, I suddenly turn around and stare at the door.

I feel you shivering, and your muffled cries are getting louder and increasingly frequent.

I have to get out of here.

I stand up abruptly, throwing my cigarette away.

I sense you jerking and whining in fear. Pathetic.

 _What urges you to this violence? I don't know._

 _Are you proud of it? Yes._

 _Will you continue? Yes._

 _Until when? Until he will be entirely mine._

I fasten my trousers and quietly try to distinguish my clothes from yours.

I have a look at the garments on the ground, and grab a white shirt.

It's ripped.

 _Then it is not mine._

I toss the garment aside and keep searching.

After a while I find my shirt and wear it, leaving it open.

Slowly, I go around the bed

I find my blue jacket on the ground, under the sheet which covers you.

I follow it with my eyes and still I find myself staring at your half-naked figure.

I lock my cold eyes with yours, clouded with tears.

 _You look so beautiful._

I lean over and you instantly flinch, trying to increase the distance between us relying on your arms

Deluded.

I lay my knee on the mattress and grab your wrists roughly.

"No ...p-please, brother. S-stop..." You try to beg me, sweaty blond hair covering your eyes.

Ignoring your words, I bend towards you, my head descending to take possession of your lips.

You try to resist, and as punishment l bite your bottom lip until I feel the iron taste of blood invade my mouth.

You moan with pain and I feel a tear shatter against my cheek.

I squeeze your wrists even harder. Your moans drive me crazy.

I sink with teeth and tongue inside your mouth, just like I did a few minutes ago, when I forced myself into you, violating your body on this same bed.

I leave your lips, freeing a wrist and at once you raise your arm in front of your face as to protect yourself.

 _From me?_

I let my eyes wander over your porcelain skin, and with my free hand I caress you slowly. From your chest I sneak down your hips, perceiving your every shiver and listening to the furious beats of your heart through your veins.

I distance myself from your broken and trembling body, getting up from the bed in a slow movement.

Your sobs are growing more frantic and uninterrupted.

I pick up my jacket from the floor and head to the door.

 _If you only could hear my own heart beating, instead._

As I hold the door handle, I hesitate and cannot help turning around

You're curled up against the head of the bed. You are crying.

I turn around, open the door, and the light of the corridor invades the room.

I leave the room and close the door.

I put the jacket on my shoulder as I move towards the exit.

Your body still in my mind.

Your taste still on my tongue.

I stop.

God, how much I want you.


End file.
